Which one ? Itachinii or Sasukekun ?
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: peristiwa itu merebut segalanya dariku, tapi...


Awalnya bencana itu merebut segalanya dariku. Tetapi akhirnya aku telah mendapatkannya kembali bersama dengan sasuke dan 2 uchiha kecil kami.

Kami berdua hidup bahagia dengan uchiha-uchiha kecil kami

**Flashback**

Peristiwa itu terjadi saat tiba-tiba Minami mengalami guncangan gempa bumi yang sangat dahsyat. Gempa yang berkekuatan 8,9 SR itu menyapu habis segalanya yang ada di daratan. Saat kejadian mengerikan itu berlangsung, aku sedang bercanda tawa dengan tou-san dan kaa-san ku. Tou-san yang menyadari adanya gempa yang dahsyat langsung mengajak kaa-san dan aku untuk keluar dari rumah. Tapi, itu sudah terlambat. Dari kejauhan aku melihat gulungan ombak yang tingginya mencapai 10 m sudah mendekati kami.

" Ayo Sakura, bersembunyilah di ruang bawah tanah." kata tou-san padaku

" Tapi, bagaimana dengan tou-san dan kaa-san ?" tanyaku dengan panik

" Sudahlah, ayo cepat Sakura." kata tou-san dengan tetap menggandeng tanganku agar tidak terpisah. Dan saat itu aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah, tapi tou-san dan kaa-san seketika itu juga langsung terbawa arus tsunami itu. Dan setelah itu, aku pun sudah tidak dapat melihat atau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Aku pingsan.

Beberapa jam setelah itu aku sudah tersadar dari pingsanku.

" Uh..badanku terasa sakit semua." kataku dengan berusaha berdiri. " Tou-san, kaa-san.." kataku dengan mencari-cari di mana mereka berdua berada. Dan saat itu aku ingat kejadian menakutkan itu yang telah merebut kedua orangtuaku.

Saat itu aku sudah tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi, suara yang bergemuruh, suara teriakan orang, suara tangisan, semuanya sudah tiada. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk keluar karena menurutku tsunami itu sudah berakhir.

Setelah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, aku sudah tidak melihat apa-apa, semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah. Setelah melihat semuanya itu, aku langsung mencemaskan keadaan orangtuaku. Saat itu juga aku berlari menuju rumahku yang sekarang sudah menjadi puing-puing. Di dalam sana, aku menemukan seluruh pengawal dan pelayan keluargaku sudah tidak hidup lagi, mereka semua telah meninggal. Di sana aku melihat jasad pelayan pribadiku, bibi Tayuya yang tertimpa meja dan lemari kaca. Di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat ada kaca yang menancap cukup dalam. Agak jauh dari tempat bibi Tayuya, aku melihat seorang pelayanku yang sangat sangat aku benci yaitu Karin, dia tewas dalam keadaan yang sangat tragis dan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya tertimpa lemari, tertancap pecahan kaca yang sangat dalam, tertimpa reruntuhan tangga yang di atasnya terdapat piano yang biasa aku mainkan dan masih banyak lagi para pelayanku yang tewas mengenaskan. Bahkan ada dari beberapa pengawal dan pelayanku yang tewas di luar rumah karena terbawa arus tsunami. Saat aku sudah tidak menemukan kedua orangtuaku di dalam rumah, aku pun keluar.

Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat mobil Harrier yang biasa kukendarai sedang terbalik dan berada di atas pohon besar yang dulu berdiri kokoh di taman rumahku.

Sesaat kemudian tim penyelamat datang menolongku. Mereka membawaku ke Rumah Sakit yang agak jauh dari rumahku.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

" Mmm..aku dimana sekarang ?" tanyaku, karena aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

" Anda sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Fukushima." jawab seorang perawat yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping tempatku terbaring.

" Oh begitu, lalu dimana orangtuaku ?"

" Gomen, siapa nama orangtua anda ?" tanya perawat berambut hitam dan bermata merah tersebut.

" Haruno Yagami dan Haruno Nayumi." jawabku.

" Oh, anda anak dari pemilik Haruno corporation itu kan ? Haruno Sakura." tanya perawat itu padaku.

" Benar, tapi itu dulu sebelum peristiwa ini merebut semuanya dariku." jawabku dengan tersenyum pahit.

" Yang sabar ya." jawab perawat itu sambil mengelus rambutku. " Menurut informasi, orangtua anda sudah tiada.. " lanjut perawat itu.

Aku pun tidak mempercayai kalau orangtuaku sudah meninggal. " Lalu, mereka ada dimana sekarang ?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

" Kaa-san anda sekarang sudah berada di kamar jenazah, sedangkan tou-san anda masih di cari keberadaannya."

" Kenalkan, namaku Kurenai." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan aku pun juga menjabatnya. " Haruno Sakura." kataku.

" Aku juga kehilangan anggota keluargaku, sama seperti anda. Bahkan, aku juga kehilangan calon suamiku.." kata perawat Kurenai dengan menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya sebelah kiri.

" Padahal, kami akan menikah seminggu lagi. Tetapi ternyata, Tuhan tidak menghendakinya.." jawabnya dengan suara yang getir, menahan tangis. " Oh ya, setelah ini anda akan tinggal dimana ?" tanyanya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Watashi ni wa wakaranai. Bisakah perawat Kurenai tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'anda' ? Panggil saja aku Sakura."

" Daijobu, Sakura. Jika tidak keberatan, tinggallah denganku Sakura." katanya sambil menatap wajahku.

Aku masih berpikir untuk menerima tawarannya atau menolaknya, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku yang sekarang bukanlah aku yang dulu. Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa dan aku sudah sebatang kara. Jadi setelah ku pikir matang-matang, akhirnya aku menerima tawarannya untuk mengajakku tinggal bersama dengannya.

" Daijobu. Jika tidak merepotkan anda, aku akan menerimanya. Arigatou.." jawabku dengan tersenyum padanya.

Dia hanya membalas senyumku. " Mulai sekarang, panggil aku emm..siapa ya… Oh ya, panggil aku, oba-chan ya."

" Nai mondai, Kurenai oba-chan. Apa aku boleh menjenguk kaa-san ?" tanyaku.

" Te kudasai. Iko.." kata Kurenai oba-chan dengan menggandeng tanganku.

Saat melewati lorong rumah sakit, hatiku terasa miris melihatnya.

" Sudah sampai. Ini ruangannya, ayo masuk." kata Kurenai oba-chan yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

" Eh, iya oba-chan." jawabku setelah sadar dari pun langsung memasuki kamar itu.

" Dokter Tsunade.." kata Kurenai oba-chan pada seorang dokter wanita yang terlihat baru saja selesai mengoptosi beberapa jenazah.

" Wa nani ka." jawab dokter Tsunade sambil melepas stetoskop dari telinganya.

" Kono, anak Ny. Nayumi ingin melihat jenazah beliau." kata Kurenai oba-chan dengan menarik tanganku supaya mendekat dengannya dan dokter itu.

" Haruno Sakura." kataku memperkenalkan diri sambil agak membungkuk memberi hormat pada dokter itu.

" Wah, anak keluarga Haruno sangat sopan sekali ya.. Panggil saja aku dokter Tsunade." kata dokter berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum padaku.

" Daijobu. Anda boleh melihat jenazah kaa-san anda." kata dokter Tsunade padaku. " Ini adalah jenazah beliau." lanjutnya.

Dan saat itu aku langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh seseorang sampai wajahnya. "K..kaa-sannn.." kataku dengan suara yang sangat lemas, aku tidak percaya bahwa itu benar-benar kaa-sanku.

" Sabar ya, Sakura." kata dokter Tsunade menenangkanku. Sedangkan oba-chan langsung memelukku dan berulang kali menggumamkan kata " sabar ya, kau harus kuat.."

" Dokter, tolong periksa pasien di kamar 203." kata seorang perawat berambut hitam pendek pada dokter Tsunade.

Dan dokter Tsunade langsung bergegas keluar dari sini. " Shitsurei." pamitnya pada kami berdua dengan terlihat terburu-buru.

" Iko, Shizune." katanya pada perawat itu.

Setelah itu oba-chan mengajakku keluar dari kamar ini. " Lukamu tidak terlalu parah, kan Sakura ?" tanyanya padaku dengan menatap wajahku.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata " Memangnya kenapa, Kurenai oba-chan ?"

" Hmm..begini, ku pikir lebih baik kamu aku antar pulang ke rumahku saja karena aku di sini cukup lama dan seperti yang kau lihat.." kata Kurenai oba-chan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa pasien yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit ini. " Ya..aku sangat sibuk di sini, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu terus." lanjutnya.

" Daijobu Kurenai oba-chan, lagipula lukaku tidak parah kok. Aku mau jika diantar ke rumah oba-chan, tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan oba-chan nanti ?" tanyaku.

" Aku akan meminta izin dulu." katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Setelah meminta izin, Kurenai oba-chan langsung keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mengantarku pulang ke rumahnya

Beberapa saat kemudian

" Sudah sampai.." kata sopir taksi itu

" Hai, arigatou." balas Kurenai oba-chan dan mengajakku turun dari taksi. " Iko, Sakura."

" Kono." kata oba-chan sambil menyerahkan uang pada sopir itu.

Kemudian kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah Kurenai oba-chan, seorang perawat yang mengangkatku sebagai keponakannya.

" Gomen, rumahku tidak sebesar dengan rumahmu." katanya kepadaku saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, rumahnya tidak terlalu kecil. Tapi, jika di bandingkan dengan rumahku ya..begitulah.

" Na..nai mondai." jawabku agak terkejut, karena dari tadi aku melihat foto yang dipasang di dinding. Foto Kurenai oba-chan dan seorang laki-laki.

Oba-chan yang menyadari aku sedang memperhatikan foto itu langsung menjelaskan, " Itu adalah calon suamiku yang sudah tiada, Asuma Sarutobi."

" Oh." jawabku yang hanya ber-oh saja.

" Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu, ayo ikut aku Sakura." kata oba-chan dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Ini adalah kamarmu, Sakura." katanya sambil membuka sebuah kamar. " Dulu, terkadang aku juga tidur di sini.." lanjutnya.

" Arigatou, oba-chan." jawabku dengan memasuki kamar itu. Kamar itu tidak sebesar kamarku yang dulu, tapi aku merasa nyaman di sini.

" Oh ya, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu setelah itu aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Ini, pakailah pakaianku dulu ya.." kata oba-chan sambil membuka lemari yang ada di kamar ini. " Kau boleh menggunakan pakaian yang ada di lemari ini. Tenang saja, ini semua bukan pakaian bekas kok. Semua ini pakaian yang dibelikan Asuma saat baru-baru saja mengenalku dan ternyata ukurannya lebih kecil dari tubuhku, jadi aku tidak pernah memakainya." jelas Kurenai oba-chan panjang lebar.

" Hai, arigatou oba-chan." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu oba-chan keluar dari kamarku dan aku pun langsung berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang oba-chan berikan padaku. Selesainya, aku keluar kamar dengan menggunakan celana jeans pendek dengan T-shirt berwarna biru.

" Kamu sudah selesai ganti ya, ayo kita makan." ajak Kurenai oba-chan padaku setelah aku keluar dari kamar.

" Daijobu." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian aku dan oba-chan langsung menuju ruang makan.

" Te kudasai, Sakura." kata oba-chan mempersilahkan.

" Arigatou. Itadakimasu.." jawabku. Kami berdua pun makan dalam keheningan, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara. Karena aku sejak kecil sudah di biasakan tidak boleh bicara saat makan, sedangkan Kurenai oba-chan dia memang orang yang disiplin.

Setelah selesai makan oba-chan langsung memulai pembicaraan. " Moshiwake arimasen, Sakura.." kata oba-chan sambil menatapku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba oba-chan meminta maaf ? " Aku tidak bisa mengkuliahkanmu di Perancis, jadi kamu harus melanjutkan kuliahmu di Universitas Tokyo." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja oba-chan katakan, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada oba-chan karena oba sudah sangat baik padaku, beliau sudah mengangkatku sebagai keponakannya saja itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan ternyata aku di suruh beliau untuk melanjutkan kuliahku, padahal, aku sempat berpikir jika tidah kuliah lagi juga tidak apa-apa. Seketika itu juga aku langsung mendekat pada Kurenai oba-chan dan memeluknya. " Arigatou gozaimashu, Kurenai oba-chan.." kataku. " Di Perancis aku memiliki rumah, nanti aku akan meminta bantuan temanku yang di sana untuk menjual rumah itu. Dan nanti uangnya akan ku berikan pada oba.." lanjutku

Tetapi oba-chan melarangku dan berkata, " Tidak perlu Sakura, kamu tidak perlu memberikan uangnya padaku, itu semua untukmu saja untuk membeli semua keperluanmu. Kau bisa mulai masuk kuliah jika keadaan sudah membaik." jawab oba-chan.

Aku pun merasa sangat terharu atas semua yang telah Kurenai oba-chan lakukan untukku.

" Domo arigato, Kurenai oba-chan…" ucapku di pelukkan oba-chan. Sesaat kemudian oba-chan melepas pelukannya dan kemudian mengusap rambut pink panjang milikku.

" Tak apa kan, Sakura. Jika kau aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ? Karena sekarang sudah waktu oba untuk kembali bekerja." tanya oba padaku.

" Nai mondai, oba-chan." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian oba berdiri dari kursinya dan membereskan peralatan makan kami.

" Tidak usah, oba-chan biar aku saja.." kataku dengan membantu membereskan alat makan.

Oba-chan yang mengerti maksudku langsung tersenyum dan berkata, " Kau yakin, tuan putri ? Memangnya kau bisa membereskannya ?"

" Oba-chan, jangan menyindirku.." jawabku yang agak tersinggung. " Watashi wa dekiru." lanjutku.

" Moshiwake arimasen. Ya sudah, oba ganti baju dulu ya.." jawab oba sambil berlalu.

Aku pun langsung menempatkan piring-piring kotor itu di tempat cuci piring dan berniat akan membersihkannya, tetapi..sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membersihkannya.

**Sakura POV**

" Aduh, bagaimana ini ? aku kan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika berhadapan dengan masalah yang berhubungan dengan dapur.. Uh, yaiks menjijikkan.." kataku dalam hati saat melihat tumpukan piring-piring kotor itu. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah mencuci piring. Jangankan mencuci piring bekas makan orang lain, bekas makanku sendiri saja tidak pernah, karena aku merasa jijik melihat piring-piring kotor itu. Melihat saja aku sudah jijik, apalagi mencucinya. Tapi, pikiran-pikiran itu harus aku hindari karena ini semua demi Kurenai oba-chan. Sekarang aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu.

Akhirnya aku mulai membersihkan piring satu per satu. Dan alhasil…aku memecahkan piring yang pertama kali ku cuci.

Prang…

Oba yang mendengar bunyi pecahan piring itu langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

" Wa nani ka, Sakura ?" tanya oba-chan agak panik.

" Sore wa.. gomen oba.." jawabku sambil menunjuk lantai tempat piring itu pecah.

" Dasar tuan putri…" jawab oba sambil tersenyum menggodaku. " Nai mondai. Wa anata no sei." lanjutnya.

" Gomen, watashi ga ayamatte inai." jawabku merasa bersalah.

Saat itu juga oba langsung membersihkan pecahan piring kaca itu. Aku berniat membantunya, tapi oba melarangku.

Setelah selesai membersihkan pecahan piring, oba-chan memberiku contoh mencuci piring yang benar.

" Aku akan menunjukkan cara mencuci yang benar padamu, perhatikan ya.." kata oba memberikan contoh padaku.

Aku pun sudah mengerti dan ingin mencobanya. "Daijobu, biar aku coba oba-chan. Lagipula oba harus bekerja kan ? Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya, aku janji tidak akan memecahkannya lagi." jawabku panjang lebar.

Lalu oba tersenyum padaku, " Daijobu, Sakura. Lagipula sekarang aku harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit." kata oba-chan padaku.

Aku pun langsung mencuci piring-piring itu dengan hati-hati dan Kurenai oba-chan bersiap-siap akan berangkat kerja lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah selesai mencuci piring-piring itu dengan bersih dan saat itu juga oba-chan pamit padaku akan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi. " Aku berangkat dulu ya.." pamit oba-chan. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

Aku pun sekarang sedang sendirian di rumah, aku bosan jika terus berada di dalam rumah dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk ke beranda depan.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kaa-sanku tidak di makamkan, benarkan ? Jawabannya adalah karena aku tidak mau memakamkannya terlebih dulu, aku ingin kaa-san di makamkan bersama dengan tou-sanku. Awalnya pihak rumah sakit tidak setuju, tetapi akhirnya mereka semua menyetujuinya tapi dengan syarat kalau tou-sanku belum di temukan dalam 3 hari maka kaa-san akan langsung di makamkan.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan yang mengejutkanku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Duaarrr…..

Saat itu juga langsung ada asap yang keluar dari tempat pembangkit nuklir tersebut kemudian banyak orang yang keluar dari rumah dan berkata, " Selamatkan diri kalian ! Pembangkit nuklirnya meledak ! Jangan sampai menghirup asap beracun

Setelah mendengarnya aku pun langsung berlari menjauh dari rumah oba yang berjarak tidak seberapa jauh dari pembangkit nuklir itu.

**Sakura POV**

' Kamichama, tolong selamatkan aku.' doaku dalam hati dengan tetap terus berlari tak tentu arah.

' Aku harus kemana lagi sekarang ? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Akankah ini menjadi dari akhir hidupku ?' batinku. Dan dalam hitungan detik kemudian aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Tetes demi tetes cairan infus melewati selang bening untuk menyuplai nutrisi bagi si pengguna. Jarum tipis menancap di tangan putih milik Sakura.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat matanya sudah terbuka adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat satu.

" Kau sudah sadar ?" tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Ini dimana ?" tanyaku dengan suara yang lemah.

" Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan di depan rumahku, jadi aku membawamu ke ruangan ini. Kau pingsan karena sudah menghirup asap yang berasal dari ledakan nuklir itu kata dokter." jelasnya panjang dan lebar.

" Domo arigato, sudah mau menolongku." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian membalas senyumku.

Braakkk..

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

" Aniki ! Kau dipanggil tou-san di ruang tengah. Dari tadi aku panggil-panggil tidak dengar apa ?" kata laki-laki berambut emo itu. " Cepat temui tou-san. Jangan berdua-duaan disini terus." omelnya lagi.

" Seiko o shinaide kudasai !" kata kakaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

" Soto o soto shinaide kudasai !" kata adiknya marah karena rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya di acak-acak kakaknya.

" Huh, rambut pantat ayam aja di bangga-banggain." goda kakaknya. Aku tertawa kecil saat dia mengatakan ' rambut pantat ayam' karena ternyata ada juga orang yang berpikiran sama denganku.

" Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa memperkenalkan diri padamu. Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi dan ini adikku si rambut pantat ayam." katanya sambil tertawa karena sudah berhasil membuat adiknya sebal.

" Itte wa ike nai koto wa nai." kata adiknya marah samba menyikut perut kakaknya. " Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." kata adiknya dengan memasang wajah stoicnya kembali setelah adu mulut dengan kakaknya.

" Sakura, namaku Sakura Haruno." kataku disertai senyuman. Setelah mendengar namaku mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

" Haruno ?" tanya mereka berdua dengan kompak.

Setelah itu Sasuke menarik kakaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. " Iko, aniki. Tou-san sudah menunggumu."

" Daijobu. Shitsurei, Sakura." pamitnya padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Kemudian mereka berdua keluar untuk menemui tou-sannya.

" Ada yang ingin tou-san bicarakan denganmu, Itachi." kata tou-sannya saat mereka sudah ada di ruang tengah.

" Nani, tou-san ?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

" Apa kau masih ingat ? Kalau seandainya saja tsunami ini tidak menimpanya kau akan dipertunangkan dengan anak keluarga Haruno itu kan ?" jelas tou-sannya.

" Oh, tentang masalah itu.."

" Kau tahu, setiap hari Mikoto selalu saja menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, dia selamat atau tidak. Ibumu sedikit terpukul atas bencana yang telah menimpa keluarga Haruno. Kau tahu kan ? kalau ibumu itu sangat menyukai putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu. Dia ingin menjadikan putri Haruno itu sebagai menantunya, tetapi ternyata..semuanya sudah berubah. Kami tidak tau dimana keberadaan Haruno Sakura itu." jelas Uchiha Fugaku panjang+lebar=tidak jelas.

(Author : dasar banyak omong ! tuh penjelasannya banyak amat sih…..

Fugaku : kau kan yang membuat cerita tentangku seperti ini. padahal sebenarnya aku kan tidak sebawel itu !

Author : ya..ya terserah kau sajalah. Setelah itu author di amaterasu Fugaku.) Apa-apaan sih ini ? Sudahlah, back to the story aja. Let's go…

" Haruno Sakura ? Bukankah sekarang dia ada di ruang UGD keluarga kita ?" kata Itachi. (readers : wah, tuh rumah keluarga Uchiha besarnya semana ? sampe-sampe ada UGDnya segala. Khayal banget lu bikin ceritanya, author…

author : ya, itulah kelebihan author suka mengkhayal. Hebatkan..hohoho…*tertawa ala Santa Claus* smua readers pun langsung sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku author. )

" Apa katamu ? Yang benar saja, kalau Sakura ada disini ?" jawab Fugaku Uchiha yang hampir jantungan ?

" Iya, tou-san. ? Tou-san ingin melihatnya kan ? Iko, tou-san." ajak Itachi.

Kalian pasti bartanya-tanya dimana Sasuke kan ? Kalau dia sih hanya berdiam diri saja dari tadi, dia lebih memilih mendengar percakapan tou-san dan anikinya.

" Daijobu." kata Fugaku beranjak dari kursi yang langsung disusul Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah ada didepan ruangan Sakura.

" Shitsurei." kata Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu.

" Dare ?" jawab Sakura dari dalam.

" Ini aku Itachi dan keluargaku. Bolehkah aku masuk ?" tanya Itachi dengan sopan.

" Te kudasai." Jawab Sakura.

Dan setelah Fugaku mengetahui itu adalah benar-benar Sakura Haruno, ia sangat terkejut sekali.

" Kau putri keluarga Haruno itu kan ?" tanya Fugaku.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sesaat kemudian Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke untuk memanggil kaa-sannya. " Sasuke, panggilkan kaa-san sekarang."

" Untuk apa ?" tanya Sasuke.

" Sudahlah, panggil saja. Dia pasti senang." jawab Fugaku.

" Hn, daijobu." kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

**Sasuke POV**

" Yang benar saja kalau Itachi-nii akan bertunangan dengan Sakura. Kenapa Sakura itu tidak ditunangkan denganku saja sih" batin Sasuke dalam hati. " Itai ! Apa yang kupikirkan sih.."

Kalian semua pasti penasaran kan kenapa bukan Sasuke saja yang ditunangkan dengan Sakura ? Jawabannya adalah karena selama ini Sasuke tinggal dan berkuliah di Universitas Harvard yang berada di Amerika Serikat. Dia tinggal disana kurang lebih selama 5 tahun dan baru-baru ini dia datang ke Jepang karena khawatir dengan keadaan orangtuanya dan kakaknya setelah terjadi bencana tsunami itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sudah bersama dengan Mikoto, kaa-sannya untuk menemui Sakura

" Sakura." kata Mikoto setelah tiba di ruangan Sakura. Seketika itu Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya dan dia sangat terkejut melihatnya.

" Mikoto oba-chan ?" kata Sakura.

Mikoto adalah teman baik kaa-san Sakura. Nayumi dan Mikoto sudah berteman sangat lama sekali. Seringkali mereka berdua pergi ke salon bersama-sama, jadi tak heran kalau Sakura juga mengenal Mikoto, sahabat kaa-sannya.

Saat itu juga Mikoto langsung menghambur memeluk Sakura. " Yokatta, ternyata kau masih selamat ya, Sakura." kata Mikoto sambil tetap memeluk Sakura.

" Hai, tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, tou-san dan kaa-san sudah tiada." jelas Sakura bersedih.

" Kau harus sabar ya, Sakura." kata Mikoto menenangkan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan beberapa saat kemudian Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya.

" Kau sekarang tinggal dengan siapa ?" tanya Mikoto.

" Seorang perawat dari Fukushima, Kurenai oba-chan." jawab Sakura.

" Fukushima ? Bukankah itu tempat pembangkit nuklir yang meledak. Lebih baik kau tinggal disini dulu Sakura, karena disana masih ada gas beracun yang membaur dengan udara." kata Mikoto memberi tahu layaknya seorang professor.

" Gomen, tapi besok aku harus memakamkan jenazah kaa-san. Aku besok harus pergi ke pemakaman oba-chan." kata Sakura menjelaskan.

" Tak apa, aku besok akan ikut ke pemakaman denganmu. Aku ingin melihat sahabatku untuk terakhir kalinya." kata Mikoto dengan suara yang sedih karena mengetahui sahabatnya sudah tiada.

" Daijobu, aku akan menginap disini, jika oba-chan dan yang lainnya tidak keberatan." kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

" Atarimaeda, kami sama sekali tidak keberatan Sakura. Benarkan ?" kata Mikoto sambil menatap ketiga laki-laki di belakangnya.

Disana ketiganya terlihat mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Domo arigato.." kata Sakura kepada keluarga Uchiha itu.

" Nai mondai, Sakura." jawab Fugaku. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

" Itachi-nii, apa infus ini boleh dilepas ?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi.

" Watashi ni wa wakaranai. Chotto matte, aku akan memanggil dokternya dulu." kata Itachi lalu pergi keluar. Saat itu juga Mikoto langsung mendekati Fugaku dan membisikkan, " Dia perhatian sekali ya. Padahal biasanya dia kan tidak mau repot-repot seperti itu." Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekat ke Sakura dan kemudian duduk di tepi kasurnya.

" Kau dulu tinggal di mana Sakura-san ?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung menarik perhatian orang tuanya untuk menoleh kearahnya dan Sakura.

" Aku selama 3 tahun lebih tinggal dan berkuliah di Perancis. Gomen, kau tidak perlu memakai embel-embel ' -san' pada namaku." jelas Sakura.

" Hn. Daijobu." kata Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

Kemudian Itachi datang dengan bersama seorang dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

" Apa tidak apa-apa jika Sakura tidak memakai infus dokter ?" tanya Itachi langsung to the point, biasalah keluarga Uchiha, malas basa-basi.

" Tak apa tadi dia hanya pingsan saja, karena keadaannya sudah membaik jadi infusnya sudah boleh dilepas." kata dokter Kabuto yang kemudian langsung melepaskan infus Sakura.

" Lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat saja Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Iko." kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari keluarganya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

" Shitsurei." kata mereka berdua.

**Itachi POV**

" Tak ku sangka aku akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura dengan adikku sendiri." batin Itachi.

" Yang harus memenangkan hati Sakura adalah aku, Uchiha Itachi bukan Uchiha Sasuke."

Akhirnya Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan dokter Kabuto turun ke bawah untuk beristirahat karena hari sudah mulai malam.

" Kamarmu disini. Oyasuminasai, Sakura." kata Sasuke beranjak pergi.

" Domo arigato, Sasuke." balas Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk pergi tidur.

**Sasuke POV**

" Selain cantik, dia juga memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi sekali." kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya dan aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa aniki juga benar-benar menyukainya. Apa aku harus merelakan Sakura untuk aniki ? Tapi sepertinya hatiku ingin bersama dengan Sakura, lagipula masih belum pasti kan kalau aniki akan ditunangkan dengannya. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengambil hatinya lebih dulu daripada Itachi-nii." lanjutnya.

Pagi hari kemudian

Tok..tok..tok

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura yang saat itu sedang membasuh mukanya di westafel langsung membukakan pintu untuk orang itu.

" Ohayo, Sakura." sapa Mikoto pada Sakura dengan ramah.

" Oh, Mikoto oba-chan. Ohayo." kata Sakura tak kalah ramah dengan Mikoto. " Silahkan masuk." lanjut Sakura.

" Arigato, Sakura." kata Mikoto sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

" Wa nani ka, oba-chan ?" tanya Sakura.

" Kono." kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan peralatan mandi untuk Sakura.

Sakura langsung menerimanya dan berkata, " Domo arigato."

Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka lemari pakaian di dalam kamar Sakura.

" Kalau pakaiannya kau pilih sendiri saja ya. Tak apa kan jika kau memakai pakaian yang pernah kupakai, Sakura ? Sebenarnya tadi aku akan membelikan pakaian untukmu, tapi ternyata tokonya masih belum buka. Dasar Konan, dari dulu tetap saja tidak berubah." jelas Mikoto panjang+lebar.

" Nai mondai. Domo arigato, oba-chan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. " Konan ? Bukankah dia pemilik butik yang menjadi langganan oba-chan dan kaa-san ?" lanjut Sakura.

" Wah, rupanya kau masih mengingatnya ya." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah. Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

" Daijobu, kau harus bersiap-siap Sakura." kata Mikoto beranjak keluar.

" Hai." jawab Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah selesai mandi.

" Wah, pakaiannya sangat bagus sekali." kata Sakura mengagumi pakaian Mikoto. " Pakaian ini sama seperti milik kaa-san. Ku pikir ini pas untukku." kata Sakura. Setelah selesai berdandan, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui keluarga Uchiha.

Tepat saat Sakura membuka pintunya, Sasuke sedang lewat. " Ohayo, Sakura. Semuanya sudah menunggumu di luar." kata Sasuke memberi tahu.

" Ohayo, Sasuke." kata Sakura yang akan beranjak pergi. Namun, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mencegahnya. " Jangan terburu-buru. Ayo jalan denganku." ajak Sasuke. Sakura kemudian mengangguk.

Di luar, Itachi Nampak bermuka masam melihat Sakura berada di sebelah Sasuke.

" Ayo berangkat." ajak Fugaku.

" Wah, kau cantik sekali mengenakan pakaian itu, sama seperti dengan Nayumi." puji Mikoto pada Sakura. Sakura tersipu mendengar pujian Mikoto dan kemudian tersenyum manis sekali. Sampai-sampai Sasuke dan Itachi mimisan melihatnya ?

" Ayo berangkat,Kimmimaro." kata Fugaku pada Kimmimaro, sopir pribadinya saat semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Biasalah, orang kaya meskipun hanya pergi ke makam saja menggunakan sopir.

" Hai." jawab Kimmimaro yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Kemudian mobil Toyota Fortuner itu keluar dari halaman keluarga Uchiha.

" Kita kemana dulu, Sakura ?" tanya Fugaku pada Sakura.

" Kita pergi ke rumah sakit dulu." terang Sakura.

" Daijobu, nona." jawab Kimmimaro.

Dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang berbicara karena mereka sibuk melihat keadaan kota Fukushima yang dikelilingi asap beracun dari ledakan nuklir. Meskipun asap beracunnya sudah mulai menipis, tapi ini sangat berbahaya sekali jika kita menghirupnya.

" Kita sudah sampai." kata Kimmimaro sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

Saat itu juga Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil dan kemudian turun. Yang setelah itu di susul oleh lainnya untuk turun juga, kecuali Kimmimaro.

Dengan tergesa, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu dan bertemu dengan dokter Tsunade.

" Dokter Tsunade." panggil Sakura.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, dokter Tsunade pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. " Wa nani ka, Sakura ?" tanyanya.

" Apa dokter Tsunade tahu dimana perawat Kurenai ? Dari tadi aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu." kata Sakura dengan gelisah. " Tou-san belum juga ditemukan ya ?" tanya Sakura.

" Gomen, kami juga sudah mencarinya tapi nihil. Kemungkinan Tn. Haruno Yagami sudah terbawa arus tsunami sampai dilautan lagi. Tapi sesuai perjanjian, hari ini juga Ny. Nayumi sudah harus dimakamkan. Tapi bagaimana ini, tempat pemakamannya belum dipersiapkan." terang dokter Tsunade. " Oh, ya apa kau sudah mencari perawat Kurenai di ruang jenazah ?" lanjut dokter berambut pirang itu.

" Yang..yang benar saja kalau tempat pemakaman kaa-san belum disiapkan. Tapi, kata Kurenai oba-chan dia yang akan mengurusnya." kata Sakura agak terkejut karena tempat makam kaa-sannya belum siap, padahal Kurenai oba-chan yang akan menyiapkan semuanya, tapi kenapa malah seperti ini sekarang ?

" Ayo ikut aku, Sakura." ajak dokter Tsunade sambil menarik tangan putih milik Sakura.

Semua keluarga Uchiha itu saling berpandangan dan kemudian ikut menyusul Sakura dan dokter itu.

" Kita akan kemana, dokter ?" tanya Sakura.

" Sampai." kata dokter Tsunade saat tiba di salah satu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Kamar Mayat'.

" Ayo masuk." lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu.

Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam sana terlihat dokter Tsunade membuka salah satu selimut yang menutupi tubuh seseorang sampai wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mengetahui orang itu adalah…..

" Perawat Kurenai telah tiada.." kata dokter berambut panjang itu. Seketika itu Sakura hanya terdiam, ia masih belum bisa menerimanya. Kemudian Mikoto memeluk Sakura dan berkata,

" Sakura, sabar ya sayang…" katanya sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sakura.

" Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan perawat Kurenai meninggal ?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap dokter Tsunade.

Dia meninggal karena..

**Flashback**

Saat itu perawat Kurenai sedang berada di rumah sakit Fukushima tempatnya bekerja. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dan teriakan orang-orang yang sedang berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

" Pembangkit nuklirnya meledak !" kata salah satu perawat dengan agak panik. Rasa takut langsung merasuki semua orang. Perawat Kurenai yang menyadari rumahnya tidak seberapa jauh dari tempat terjadinya ledakan itu langsung pergi keluar dari dalam rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

" Anda mau kemana perawat Kurenai ?" tanya perawat Shizune.

" Aku akan ke rumahku untuk menyelamatkan Sakura." katanya dengan berlari.

" Tapi itu sangat berbahaya sekali. Lebih baik tetaplah disini." cegah perawat Shizune.

" Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelamatkannya." kata perawat Kurenai sambil berlari menjauh. Shizune yang sudah tidak bisa mencegahnya akhirnya menggumamkan kata " Semoga kau selamat.."

Tetapi, ternyata belum sempat perawat Kurenai tiba di rumahnya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ada aparat kepolisian yang menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri yang akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit ini.

" Kami sudah melakukan yang semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi tidak berhasil karena dia terlalu banyak menghirup asap beracun itu." terang dokter Tsunade.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu semua urusan pemakamannya biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." kata Fugaku yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung melepas pelukan Mikoto. " Domo arigato, oji-san." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Fugaku, tapi disana terlihat kesedihan yang sangat dalam yang berusaha ia tutupi.

Akhirnya semua urusan pemakamannya diurusi oleh Fugaku.

Skip time

Di pemakaman terlihat Mikoto yang sedang menangis melihat detik-detik proses pemakaman sahabatnya, Haruno Nayumi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau sahabatnya akan pergi meninggalkannya dulu, ia bertambah sedih saat mengetahui suami sahabatnya itu belum juga ditemukan.

" Kaa-san..Kurenai oba-chan…" kata Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. Kemudian Itachi mendekatinya dan mengusap rambut pink panjangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai dan membuat si rambut pantat ayam mengeluarkan deathglare miliknya *dicincang kusanagi Sasuke* Maksud author Sasuke kok, bukan pantat ayam. Kata author berdusta supaya tidak dicincang dengan pedang kusanagi punya pan..eh, punya Sasuke.

Akhirnya proses pemakamannya sudah selesai dan para pelayat sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, termasuk Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin kembali ke rumah Kurenai oba-chan, tapi dilarang oleh Mikoto yang berkata,

" Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama dengan kami, Sakura." Sakura masih bimbang, tapi karena dia sudah tidak memilik siapa-siapa, akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

Skip time

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Sakura tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha.

" Biar ku bantu ya bi.." kata Sakura pada salah satu pembantu keluarga Uchiha yang sedang mencuci piring.

" Tidak perlu, nona." jawabnya karena tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkannya dan malah langsung mencuci piring itu.

Mikoto yang kebetulan lewat melihat Sakura sedang mencuci piring bersama dengan pembantunya.

" Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tegur Mikoto.

" Aku hanya membantu bibi mencuci piring." terang Sakura.

" Saya sudah melarangnya, Nyonya. Tapi, nona Sakura tidak mengindahkannya. Nona bersikeras untuk membantu saya." kata bibi itu menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto tersenyum dan berkata, "Ternyata kau sudah berubah ya, Sakura. Kau yang sekarang sudah lebih dewasa. Padahal dulu kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencuci piring, kan ? Tapi ternyata sekarang kau sudah ahli ya..Siapa yang mengajarimu ?" tanya Mikoto yang kagum pada berubah Sakura.

" Kurenai oba-chan yang mengajariku.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Oh begitu ya…" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. " O iya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan Sakura, ayo ikut aku." lanjut Mikoto yang baru teringat sesuatu.

" Daijobu." kata Sakura setelah membersihkan tangannya sehabis mencuci piring.

Mikoto dan Sakura akhirnya berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah yang sudah ada Fugaku disana.

Mikoto kemudian duduk disamping Fugaku.

" Katakan saja, Fugaku-kun." kata Mikoto pada suaminya.

" Daijobu." jawab Fugaku.

" Sakura, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." kata Fugaku tanpa basa-basi.

" Nani ?" tanya Sakura.

" Begini, sebenarnya aku dan Yagami sudah lama sekali merencanakan ini. Apa kau mau bertunangan dengan Itachi ?" tanya Fugaku langsung. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

" Sebenarnya kami juga sudah berencana akan menunangkanmu dengan Itachi, tapi ternyata gara-gara tsunami itu semuanya batal." tambah Mikoto.

" Bagaimana, Sakura ? Kau menerimanya atau tidak ?" kata Fugaku.

" Emm…" Sakura terlihat masih menimbang-nimbang, dia benar-benar bingung. Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Itachi karena baik dan perhatian sekali padanya, tapi sejak ia mengenal Sasuke dia juga mulai menyukainya karena sifatnya yang dingin itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat perhatian sekali padanya.

" Tidak usah kau jawab sekarang juga tak apa." kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sakura.

" Daijobu, aku menerimanya." jawab Sakura yang entah sadar atau tidak.(tapi, author yakin Sakura menerimanya karena dia terkejut dengan kemunculan Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu. Dasar Itachi horror ! *digolok Itachi fc dan di amaterasu Itachi)

" Hontodesu ka ?" tanya Itachi terkejut, karena dia pikir Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah.

" Daijobu, mulai sekarang Sakura sudah akan menjadi calon istri Itachi." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

" Chotto matte, aku ada hadiah untukmu Sakura." kata Itachi sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. " Kono." lanjutnya sambil memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menerimanya dan membukanya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah kalung yang bermahkota kan berlian, sangat indah sekali. Kemudian Itachi mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari luar langsung merasakan sakit hati karena dia kalah dengan Itachi dalam memenangkan hati Sakura.

**Sasuke POV**

" Yang benar saja, Sakura lebih memilih Itachi-nii daripada aku ? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya." batin Sasuke. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin.(Sasuke, jangan patah hati gitu donk kan masih ada author. Author mau kok sama Sasuke.*dibakar hidup-hidup ma Sasusaku fc)

Udahlah, skip time aja. Author capek nih ngetiknya sampe berlembar-lembar gini.

Sejak Sakura menjadi tunangan Itachi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya. Jangankan berbicara, bertegur sapa saja tidak.

Hal ini menjadikan Sakura merasa tak enak pada Sasuke. Sakura sebenarnya tahu kalau Sasuke itu menyukainya, Sakura pun sebenarnya juga begitu, tapi Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia langsung menerima lamaran Itachi waktu itu. Mungkin saat itu secara tidak sadar ia mengatakan hal itu. Entahlah, tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.(oh, mungkin saat itu Itachi meminta bantuan si dukun Hidan untuk mengubah hati Sakura supaya dia nanti mau jadi istrinya.*dirajam Hidan karena author sudah menjelek-jelekkannya.)

Mereka bertiga terlibat cinta segitiga yang membingungkan.

Hingga suatu hari…..

" Sakura, kau sudah diberi tahu tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura sambil merangkulnya.

" Nani ?" tanya Sakura balik.

" O, belum tahu ya. Begini rencananya mereka akan merencanakan pernikahan kita 3 hari lagi." kata Itachi memberi tahu. Sakura yang saat itu sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

" Hei, kau tak apa Sakura ?" tanya Itachi sambil mengelus punggung Sakura supaya berhenti dari tersedaknya.

" Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat ? Lagipula pakaiannya, dekorasinya dan yang lainnya kan belum disiapkan. Kenapa mendadak begini sih ?" tanya Sakura dengan panik.

" Entahlah, tou-san dan kaa-san yang memintanya." jawab Itachi pasrah.

" Dasar Uchiha seenaknya sendiri saja." batin Sakura hanya dalam hati.

" Oh ya, nanti pukul 11 kau akan ku ajak untuk memesan gaun pernikahan. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap ya." kata Itachi memberi tahu Sakura sambil mencium pipinya sebentar. " Sudah dulu ya, Saku-chan." kata Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dapur.

Saat Sakura akan beranjak pergi dari dapur, dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mata emerald Sakura sempat memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke, tapi kemudian Sakura memilih menunduk. Dia tidak sanggup menatap Sasuke, karena Sakura merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

" Shitsurei." kata Sakura sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

" Hm, ternyata sudah pukul setengah sebelas ya, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap." kata Sakura saat berada di dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah selesai berdandan. Dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah berdoreng hitam yang ditekuk sampai sikunya, celana jeans pendek seatas lutut yang berbentuk seperti rok, rambut pink panjangnya yang ia ikat satu diatas menambah kesan cantik dan sedikit tomboy padanya. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya Mikoto yang kebetulan lewat langsung memujinya. " Kau cantik sekali Sakura." katanya.

Itachi yang saat itu berada di belakang Mikoto langsung angkat bicara. " Calon menantu kaa-san kan memang harus terlihat cantik." kata Itachi lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura. " Kami pergi dulu kaa-san." pamit Itachi.

" Shitsurei." tambah Sakura. Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Kemudian pasangan ItaSaku itu pergi keluar memakai mobil sport berwarna hitam milik Itachi.

" Kau tampak cantik sekali Sakura walaupun terkesan seperti agak tomboy." puji Itachi sambil mengendarai mobil. Saat ini Itachi sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya, dia tidak mau memakai sopir karena biar bisa berdua saja dengan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber-blushing ria karena di puji cantik.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat perancang busana itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian turun dari dalam mobil dan masuk kedalam tempat perancang busana itu.

" Wah, kalian berdua sudah datang ya." kata perancang busana berambut pirang itu. " Silahkan masuk ya.." lanjutnya dengan gaya yang lebay. Seketika itu Sakura langsung sweatdropped melihatnya. " Nih perancang banci ya." batin Sakura.

Itachi dan Sakura pun langsung masuk kedalam.

" Calonmu cantik sekali ya, un." kata perancang yang agak banci itu.

" Atarimaeda." kata Itachi. " Pilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya ya, Deidara." lanjut Itachi.

" Tentu,un." kata Deidara, perancang busana itu.

" Nih orang dari tadi un un mulu sih, gak ada yang laen apa.. Ternyata perancang busana keluarga Uchiha itu banci ya." batin Sakura yang terheran-heran.

" Saku-chan ingin pakaian yang seperti apa ?" kata Deidara tepat di telinga Sakura. Sampai-sampai Sakura hampir saja jantungan mendengarnya.

" Ouch. Regarder votre bouche !" kata Sakura yang hampir jantungan mendengar suara Deidara yang berbicara keras dan tepat di telinganya.

Deidara yang ketakutan akhirnya minta maaf. "Gom..men, un." katanya sambil menunduk.

" Sudahlah, cepat pilihkan gaun yang tepat untuk Sakura." kata Itachi.

" Daijobu, un. Iko Saku-chan." kata Deidara sambil mengajak Sakura. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Itachi juga mengikutinya sambil berjalan dengan santai.

" Menurutku, Saku-chan pantas memakai gaun ini." ucap Deidara dengan memberikan gaun berwarna cream tanpa lengan dengan rok panjang yang agak mekar, di bagian dadanya terdapat hiasan bunga mawar.

" Watashi wa shitakunai." jawab Sakura.

" Padahal ini kan bagus, un." ucap si banci Deidara.

" Hei, kau punya kertas tidak ?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Deidara yang mendengarnya agak terkejut karena kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura minta kertas ?

" Untuk apa, un ?" tanya Deidara heran.

" Sudahlah, kau punya atau tidak sih ?" ucap Sakura yang agak emosi. Jika bersama Deidara, Sakura mudah tersulut emosi karena karena Deidara banyak omong.

" In..ini.." kata Deidara yang agak takut karena baru saja dibentak Sakura sambil menyodor kertas padanya. Sakura langsung menerimanya.

Lalu Sakura menggambar gaun yang ia inginkan pada kertas itu. Gaun berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan hiasan bermotif pita didadanya, dibagian pinggang belakangnya terdapat tali pita yang panjang, dan rok panjang yang agak mengembang.(anggap saja gaun ini lebih bagus dari milik Deidara).

" Aku ingin gaun yang seperti ini, kau bisa membuatnya kan ?" ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan kertas itu pada Deidara.

" Wah, bagus sekali un." jawab Deidara yang terkagum melihat hasil karya Sakura. " Daijobu, akan ku buatkan Saku-chan." lanjutnya.

" Tentu saja hasil karyaku lebih bagus dari milikmu. Jika bencana itu tidak terjadi, aku sudah menjadi seorang desainer di Paris." kata inner Sakura dalam hati. Dicerita ini Sakura berkuliah di Paris untuk menjadi seorang desainer, bukan dokter. Readers semua pasti bertanya-tanya Sakura itu dikuliahkan tidak sih oleh keluarga Uchiha kan ? Jawabannya adalah sebenarnya keluarga Uchiha berniat menguliahkan Sakura lagi di Paris, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Entahlah dengan alasan apa, author sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Tak ku sangka, ternyata kau ahli untuk merancang gaun ya, Saku-chan." puji Itachi yang baru membuka mulutnya karena sedari tadi dia diam.

" Setelah kita menikah aku ingin kau melanjutkan kuliahmu lagi. Sayangkan kalau harus berhenti." terangnya pada Sakura.

" Arigato, Itachi-nii." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Itachi-nii ? Kau kan sebentar lagi menjadi istriku, kenapa memanggilku seperti itu ?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap wajah cantik milik Sakura.

" Gomen, tapi aku harus menghormatimu kan ? Karena kau kan…"

" Apa karena faktor usia ?" potong Itachi cepat.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa dia selalu menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya bukan calon suaminya.

" Hah, sudah ku duga.. Aku pikir lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Itachi-kun saja. Sudahlah, kau jangan menghiraukan masalah umur, lagipula usia kita kan hanya terpaut 5 tahun." jelas Itachi.

" Daijobu.." jawab Sakura

" Wah, ternyata sudah pukul 2 siang, kita pulang sekarang ya Saku-chan." ajak Itachi sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

" Kami pergi dulu ya, arigato Deidara. Sayonara." kata Itachi berpamitan pada desainer itu.

" Sayonara, un." kata Deidara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gaya lebay yang langsung membuat Sakura sweatdropped untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat itu pasangan ItaSaku itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

" Ini sudah kelewat jam makan siang, lebih baik kita makan di restoran saja ya.." kata Itachi sambil mengemudi.

" C`est a vous seul." jawab Sakura yang tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Perancis.

" Hn, bahasa Perancis ya." kata Itachi yang kemudian membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

" Na..nani ?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

" Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran. Kau melamunkan apa sih ?" ucap Itachi.

" Nashi, sore dakede wa anata shidaidesu.." jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua telah tiba di restoran.

" Traditional Japanese Restaurant." ucap Sakura setelah berada didepan restoran itu.

" Ini adalah restoran favoritku." kata Itachi memberi tahu Sakura.(ih, padahal Sakura kan gak tanya).

" Ayo masuk." ajak Itachi sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.(author : dari tadi Sakura kok lu gandeng terus sih Itachi ? entar tangan lu di chidori ma Sasuke tau rasa loh !

Itachi : entar Sasuke juga gue amaterasu. Lagian kan yang mbuat cerita ancur ini kan lu author ! napa lu buat gue suka ma Sakura ?

Author : iya juga ya, kok gue bikin lu suka ma Sakura ya ? karena lu udah ngatain fic gue nih ancur cerita tentang lu gue hapus entar ! tunggu pembalasanku di episode selanjutnya ! Chui shite kudasai !)

Back to the story

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

Setelah makanan yang mereka pesan datang, mereka berdua mulai menyantapnya.

Itachi dengan rice ball, makanan kesukaannya dan Sakura dengan shiratama anmitsu.

Rasanya tangan author udah mau lepas karena nih cerita udah kepanjangan kayak KA, jadi Skip time aja ya.

Skip time

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah selesai makan dan kembali lagi kerumah.

Keesokannya

Semua persiapan untuk pernikahan anak sulung keluarga Uchiha sudah ada beberapa yang telah siap. Mulai dari dekorasi dan tempatnya sudah tertata rapi dengan hiasan dinding seperti model Eropa klasik.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menggendong cucuku nanti." kata Mikoto pada Sakura dengan sumringah. Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

" Sebentar lagi kami berdua akan mempunyai Uchiha-Uchiha kecil, kaa-san." jawab Itachi sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Wajah Sakura bertambah merah mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan.

" Ya, aku juga sudah tidak sabar menunggunya. Tolong bantu kami untuk membangun klan Uchiha ya, Sakura." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk – dengan terpaksa –

" Pakaian pernikahan kalian sudah datang." kata Sasuke memberi tahu Itachi dengan tatapan wajah yang datar.

" Arigato, otouto. Kau sudah memberi tahuku." jawab Itachi pada adiknya.

Sejak Sakura menjadi tunangannya, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah tidak bersaing lagi untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke masih belum rela Sakura menjadi milik aniki-nya, tapi akhirnya ia mundur untuk merebutkan hati Sakura.

**Sasuke POV**

" Aku tidak mungkin mengejar Sakura lagi karena dia dan aniki akan menikah sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mungkin untuk merebutnya dari Itachi-nii. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha melepas Sakura untuk aniki. Biarlah perasaanku untuknya terkubur dalam-dalam di hatiku. Meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa mengubur perasaanku ini, karena sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya."

" Wah, gaunnya sangat indah sekali." kata Mikoto yang terkagum-kagum pada gaun pernikahan milik Sakura.

" Mochiron, yang mendesain gaunnya kan Sakura sendiri kaa-san." jawab Itachi.

" Hontodesu ka ? Kau sangat ahli ya, Sakura. Kau memang berbakat menjadi seorang desainer. Setelah kau menikah, lanjutkan kuliahmu lagi ya." kata Mikoto. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Karena persiapan pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura akan dirayakan secara besar-besaran, maka persiapannya pun memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Skip time

Akhirnya malam pun tiba dan semua orang sudah tidur setelah menyiapkan pesta pernikahan yang sangat meriah sekali untuk Itachi dan Sakura.(nih keluarga Uchiha seenaknya sendiri aja ya, padahal semua orang sedang berduka atas tsunami yang menimpanya. Eh, malah keluarga ini ngadain kawinan. Readers : kan lu sendiri author yang ngarang nih cerita, baru beberapa hari kena tsunami gitu langsung kawin. Aneh banget.

Author : hehe.. udahlah, anggap aja bencana tsunami itu sudah lama dan semuanya sudah kembali seperti dulu.)

Semua orang sudah tidur, kecuali Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

" Apa aku harus benar-benar menikah dengan Itachi-nii ? Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menolaknya lagi kan ? Pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan besok pagi." batin Sakura.

" Sasuke, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke ? Jika seperti ini aku tidak mau menikah dengan Itachi-nii. Kalau aku menikah dengannya nanti itu akan membuat hati Sasuke terluka, kan ? Kalau tahu akan ada orang yang tersakiti seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak usah memilih Itachi ataupun Sasuke." batin Sakura sambil keluar kamarnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur." ucapnya pelan saat berada diluar kamar. " Aku akan pergi ke taman saja." lanjutnya.

" Sasuke.." kata Sakura dengan suar yang pelan mengetahui Sasuke juga ada di taman saat itu.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang, ke asal suara tersebut.

" Sakura. Kenapa kau belum tidur ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura bisa melihat kesedihan di mata onyx milik Sasuke.

" Aku..entahlah, aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Sakura dengan sedih.

" Kau mungkin terlalu gugup untuk pernikahanmu besok." ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap wajah Sakura ia alihkan untuk menatap taman rumahnya.

" Aku rasa bukan itu penyebabnya." jawab Sakura dengan sedih. " Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Sasuke." lanjut Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke yang merasa dipeluk Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Sakura memeluk orang laki-laki. Sasuke adalah orang laki-laki pertama yang dipeluk Sakura. Sakura saja sebenarnya tidak pernah memeluk Itachi, padahal Itachi, kan calon suaminya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke yang telah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sakura tiba-tiba langsung membalas pelukan Sakura.

" Sebenarnya dari awal aku lebih mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun daripada Itachi-nii. Aku menganggap Itachi-nii hanya sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih." kata Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.(dasar Sakura. Kenapa yang kau panggil dengan embel-embel

'-kun' Sasuke ? bukan Itachi ?

Sakura : aku kan memang dari dulu menyukai Sasuke bukan Itachi. Lagipula pairing yang benar dan asli tentang aku dari pengarangku, Masashi Kishimoto itu kan SasuSaku bukan ItaSaku.)

" Sudahlah, Sakura. Itu semua sudah terlambat. Besok kau sudah akan menikah dengan Itachi-nii. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya." jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

" Je t' aime, Sasuke-kun. Je t' aime tellement." kata Sakura dengan memakai bahasa Perancis. Begitulah Sakura, jika dia sedang marah atau sedih selalu menggunakan bahasa Perancis. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura langsung memeluk Sakura lagi seakan tak ingin melepaskan.(Sasuke itu juga bisa bahasa Perancis walaupun sedikit saja.)

" Aku juga memiliki perasaan sepertimu, Sakura-chan. Watashi wa anata no daisuki." jawab Sasuke sambil tetap memeluk Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan berkata, " Mulai besok kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, Sakura-chan. Aku akan berusaha mengubur perasaanku ini. Aku tidak mungkin akan tetap mencintaimu karena mulai besok kau adalah istri Itachi-nii." kata Sasuke terus terang. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Sakura merasa hatinya sakit sekali.

" Kau harus tidur sekarang. Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu sekarang." ajak Sasuke.

" Daijobu, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah dan pergi tidur kekamarnya masing-masing.

Keesokannya harinya

Tepat hari ini pasangan ItaSaku akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Terlihat disana Itachi sudah mengenakan pakaian pernikahannya. Tuxedo putih dan celana panjang yang berwarna seragam. Sakura juga sudah siap dengan gaun pernikahannya. Ia nampak cantik apalagi rambut pink panjangnya digerai dan dihiasi pita dibelakangnya. Disana terlihat Fugaku yang memakai tuxedo dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Mikoto juga nampak cantik dengan memakai gaun yang berlengan sampai siku yang dibagian pinggirnya dihiasi dengan hiasan berbentuk seperti bunga,dengan rok panjang yang bagian bawahnya mengembang. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia sanggul dan menyisahkan sedikit dibagian depannya. Sedangkan Sasuke entahlah, dia juga memakai tuxedo dan celana panjang berwarna putih, mirip seperti punya Itachi. Padahal biasanya ia lebih suka warna yang gelap.

Tetapi disana Itachi terlihat sedang mondar-mandir seperti setrika kurang panas ?- lho -

" Kau kenapa, Itachi ?" tanya Fugaku yang melihat daritadi Itachi mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

" Tou-san aku lupa membawa cincin pernikahannya." kata Itachi dengan gelisah.

" Kenapa bisa begitu ? Kau taruh dimana cincinnya ?" tanya Fugaku heran.

" Aku kan baru kemarin membeli cincinnya dan cincin itu ku taruh di loker kantorku. Aku lupa mengambilnya di lokerku tou-san." jelas Itachi.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Kimmimaro untuk mengambilnya." kata Fugaku, tapi dilarang oleh Itachi.

" Tidak perlu tou-san, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Ini kan kesalahanku karena aku lupa membawanya." cegah Itachi.

" Tapi, pernikahanmu sebentar lagi akan dimulai, kan ?" ucap Fugaku.

" Tak apa, aku saja yang mengambilnya. Lagipula pernikahannya masih akan berlangsung 30 menit lagi." jawab Itachi. Itulah kelebihan Itachi, dia tidak mau melibatkan orang lain dalam kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.

" Ya sudah, kalau itu memang keinginanmu." jawab Fugaku akhirnya.

" Shitsurei," pamit Itachi sambil berlalu pergi menuju mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Saat itu juga Itachi keluar dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian ia telah tiba di kantornya. Itachi langsung turun dari mobil dan segera masuk kekantornya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Itachi sudah keluar dari kantornya sambil membawa kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisi cincin pernikahannya. Kemudian ia langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya lalu ia mengemudikannya. Tapi naas, saat dia menambahkan laju mobilnya tiba-tiba saja dari arah berlawanan ada mobil tanki yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kemudian mobil sport hitam miliknya yang akan ia pakai untuk pernikahannya dengan Sakura menabrak mobil tanki itu. Mobil sport hitam itu yang sudah dihias dengan bunga berwarna putih seketika dibagian pinggirannya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah Itachi.

" Itachi-nii lama sekali sih ? Ini sudah terlambat 10 menit." kata Sakura.

" Sudahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." jawab Sasuke.

" Kenapa Itachi belum juga datang ? Acaranya sudah telat 10 menit." kata Mikoto pada Fugaku.

" Entahlah, aku akan menyuruh Kimmimaro untuk mencarinya." jawab Fugaku yang kemudian menyuruh Kimmimaro mencari Itachi. Saat itu juga Kimmimaro langsung pergi untuk mencari Itachi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kimmimaro mendapati banyak orang yang sedang bergerombol dijalanan.

" Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan." batin Kimmimaro. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan itu adalah mobil milik Itachi. Saat itu juga ia langsung turun dari mobilnya.

" Tuan muda Itachi." ucap Kimmimaro. Orang-orang yang bergerombol itu langsung memberi jalan untuk Kimmimaro. Kemudian Kimmimaro menelpon Fugaku untuk memberi tahu hal ini. Fugaku sangat terkejut mendengar kabar dari Kimmimaro bahwa Itachi telah tiada. Saat ini Kimmimaro langsung menelpon rumah sakit untuk membawa jenazah Itachi dan sopir tanki tersebut.

Pernikahan yang sudah tertunda selama 20 menit ini akhirnya dilaksanakan juga.

" Kita sudah terlalu lama menunda acara ini. Apa kau mau menikah dengan Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

" Memangnya Itachi-nii kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

" Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak dapat ditolong lagi." terang Fugaku. Sakura dan Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kau mau tidak menikah dengan Sakura ? Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau juga menyukai Sakura, kan ? Matamu tidak bisa membohonginya, Sasuke" kata Fugaku sambil menatap Sasuke. " Ini sudah tidak dibisa ditunda lagi." lanjut Fugaku.

" Daijobu, aku mau menikah dengan Sakura, tou-san." jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

" Kalau kau Sakura, kau mau tidak ?" tanya Fugaku yang sekarang menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap, tidak ada keraguan dimatanya. Memang inilah yang sebenarnya ia ingin kan, menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi di lain sisi ia juga sedih karena orang yang selama ini ia sayangi sebagai kakak telah tiada.

" Kenapa yang menikah dengan Sakura itu Sasuke ? Bukankah diundangannya tertulis Itachi ?" terdengar suara bisik-bisik para tamu undangan.

" Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu ? Dan akan selalu setia menemaninya dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua ?" tanya pendeta itu.

" Iya. Aku akan menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istriku dan akan selalu setia menemaninya dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua."jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

" Dan Haruno Sakura, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu ? Dan akan selalu setia menemaninya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua ?" tanya pendeta itu pada Sakura.

" Iya. Aku akan menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku dan akan selalu menemaninya sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua." jawab Sakura.

" Baiklah, pengantin pria dipersilahkan memberikan cincin pernikahannya dan mencium pengantin wanitanya." kata pendeta.

Sasuke pun memasangkan cincin pernikahannya di jari manis Sakura sebelah kanan. Kemudian Sasuke pun mencium bibir Sakura.

" Sekarang kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami istri." lanjut pendeta itu.

Setelah bersalaman dengan para tamu undangan, keluarga Uchiha itu langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Itachi.

Karena kondisi jenazah Itachi yang sangat parah dan mengenaskan, saat itu juga Itachi langsung dimakamkan. Mikoto, Sakura, Sasuke terlihat sangat sedih atas kepergian Itachi.

**Sakura POV**

" Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii. Sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai seorang kekasih, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai seorang kakak bagiku. Aku sadar, perasaan sayang dan cintaku padamu itu hanya sebatas sebagai seorang saudara, tidak lebih. Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong padamu, karena perasaan cinta dan sayangku sebagai seorang kekasih dan lebih dari itu hanya untuk seorang laki-laki yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku."

**Sasuke POV**

" Selama ini kita selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dan saat kau akan mendapatkan segalanya darinya, ternyata Kamichama tidak menghendakinya. Ternyata orang yang akan mendampingi Sakura adalah aku, bukan kau aniki. Aku harap kau menerimanya. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dan selalu menemaninya sampai maut yang memisahkan kami berdua. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan Sakura, Itachi-nii."

Sasuke dan Sakura masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin mereka saat dalam acara pemakaman Itachi, begitupula dengan Fugaku dan MIkoto. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha lagi.

**Sakura POV**

" Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun aku dan Sasuke-kun berumah tangga. Tidak ada halangan apapun dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah dikaruniai oleh 2 Uchiha kecil kami. Mereka sudah berumur 3,5 tahun. Uchiha Kazuki dan Uchiha Feiko. Aku merasa sangat beruntung sekali memiliki suami seperti Sasuke dan 2 Uchiha kecil yang kembar, Kazuki dan Feiko. Bahkan sampai sekarang tou-san Yagami ku tidak ditemukan mungkin jenazahnya sudah terbawa ke laut lagi, seperti kata dokter Tsunade. Dan kemudian dimakan oleh ikan-ikan dilautan,mungkin. Itu adalah kesimpulan yang ku ambil. Oh ya, saat aku menikah, dokter Tsunade juga diundang oleh kaa-sanku, Mikoto. Dokter Tsunade datang bersama Dan, suaminya. Setelah menikah, keesokan harinya Sasuke langsung mengajakku pindah ke Perancis lagi dan menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang desainer di Perancis. Setiap kali datang ke Jepang, aku dan Sasuke juga selalu mengunjungi makam Itachi-nii. Aku bahagia sekali hidup dengan keluarga Uchiha kecilku ini.

Awalnya bencana itu merebut semuanya dariku. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya kembali bersama Sasuke dan 2 Uchiha kecil kami. Kami berdua hidup bahagia dengan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil kami.

**Sasuke POV**

" Domo arigato, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki istri sepertimu, kau sudah memberikan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil untuk meneruskan klanku nanti. Tiap kali aku dan Sakura-chan datang ke Jepang aku dan istriku selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke pemakamanmu, Itachi-nii. Aku harap kau bisa melihat Uchiha-Uchiha kecilku dan Sakura yang sangat lucu-lucu ini, aniki. Doakan mereka supaya menjadi anak yang baik dan bisa meneruskan klan keluarga Uchiha. Sekarang aku yang menjadi direktur utama Uchiha corp. cabang Perancis. Aku sudah berhasil mendirikan cabang Uchiha corporation di Perancis, aku harap kau senang Itachi-nii. Aku sekarang hidup bahagia dengan Sakura istriku, dan 2 Uchiha kecil kami."


End file.
